


Suicide

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, Original Character Death(s), She goes to heaven, Suicide, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you hadn't done that, but it's okay you're safe now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide

The bottle had 10 pills in it, she took them all.

She curled up in bed with her favourite teddy bears and favourite books, they were her only friends anyway.

She closed her eyes, letting darkness consume her bit by bit, greeting it like an old friend.

She soon felt like she was falling, surrounded by all her favourite memories and things.

She wondered what hitting the ground would feel like, wondered if it would hurt.

At least this way she wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone, at least this way no one had to clean up after her.

There had been to many risks involved in jumping off a building or causing an accident, other people could get hurt.

Slitting her wrists had sounded to messy, no need to cause any more problems.

She relaxed, nothing left to worry about now everything would be over soon.

People had always said there were angels watching over her, they didn't do a very good job.

She hit the ground and some grabbed her hand, and she shattered into a million pieces flying far and wide.

She awoke in a garden bathed in sunlight, a young man with golden wings stood in front of her.

“I wish you hadn't done that, but it's okay you're safe now.”


End file.
